


Not What Was Expected

by lmirandas



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: BAMF John Watson, BAMF Sebastian Moran, Johnlock Roulette, M/M, fanfic based on fanfic, mormor, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8895283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmirandas/pseuds/lmirandas
Summary: Set in the same Universe as EventHorizon's "The Reality of Expectations", Sherlock is in a spot of trouble. It's just his luck that his family members are close by and willing to lend a hand. And what a family indeed.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EventHorizon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EventHorizon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Reality of Expectations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6582367) by [EventHorizon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EventHorizon/pseuds/EventHorizon). 



> This was in my mind since the first time I read [EventHorizon's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/EventHorizon/pseuds/EventHorizon) wonderful work [The Reality of Expectations](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6582367), go read that because it is a jewel and you won't understand a thing of this if you don't. EventHorizon, my humble offering for all the happiness your work brings me every single day and sorry for wandering into your world and playing about, but I just couldn't help it.

Sherlock was sweating. He was internally cursing himself for letting someone as inane as this unsavory character corner him, and now a criminal known for his good aim was pointing a gun at him. And John, where was his partner when he needed him?

 

“My, my, the mighty Sherlock Holmes in a real spot of trouble. Let’s see how that doctor of yours likes you with a bullet hole…”

 

And just like that, the terrible monologue was cut short, with a bullet shot right at the wrist holding the man’s weapon.

 

“Another word from you and the next one goes straight to your head, mate.”

 

 _That voice._ Sherlock groaned, loudly.

 

“Come on, Uncle Sherlock, you know you are happy to see me.”

 

“I’ve told you a million times, Sebastian, it sounds ridiculous when you call me that. And the situation was well at hand, I didn’t need the cavalry to step in.”

 

“Bullshit. Come on, give us a hug. Long time no see, Ratlock.”

 

“Do. Not. Call. Me. That.”

 

Being held in a one-armed hug as the aforementioned hugger pointed a gun at his former assailant was not how he expected his day to end. But surely his life was not at all what he expected, most of the time. The tall blond man with the scarred face smiled at him, not losing his aim on his target for one second.

 

“Got a call from my dear step-father, rewarding as it is to help family in need, I’m actually being compensated for my efforts here. So just shut up and let me handle stuff.”

 

“Tiiiiiiger, I’m getting boooooored…. Are you done here?”

 

 _Oh no._ No no no no.

 

“Oh. Hello, Sherly darling. Did you miss me?”

 

“I certainly did not. Your partner in debauchery thought it was prudent to listen to Cakecroft’s commands and why was I not informed that you two were back in London?”

 

Sebastian kept smiling, just a Jim stepped into the light and proceeded to slap the now bleeding and unarmed man for good measure.

 

“Got a bit of a surprise planned for Dad’s birthday, and you know how he loves when I bring the Boss along.”

 

“How I’m in any way related to you both is a question I ask myself every single day.”

 

“About that Sherly, I don’t appreciate when you stick your nose on my business, bad form and all that. After all, we are faaaamily.”

 

“Keep your entrepreneurial ponderings outside of London, that was our agreement.”

 

“Fine. Spoilsport.”

 

“Tell that to your in-laws.”

 

“And lose whatever lovely present your brother has for me this time? Not in a lifetime.”

 

“You are vain and self-centered.”

 

“Takes one to know one. It looks like my Sebby did you a favor, so leave the rudeness for the family gathering. Where’s your puppy by the way?”

 

“Fuck you Jim and fuck you Seb for good measure.”

 

John Watson appeared to be having a great deal of fun hauling two more thugs by the scruff of their necks, two _very unconscious_ thugs by the look of it.

 

“Tsk, tsk, Johnny boy, is that how you greet family and friends?”

 

“If family and friends are the likes of you, then yes.”

 

Pulling the thugs and arranging them near to the now scared mastermind, who was witnessing an army doctor bumping fists with a criminal overlord.

 

“You know, you’d be a widower right now if Sebby had not pulled the trigger on that one. Though you might regret it later that he did.”

 

Jim gave the man a kick to emphasize his point. John walked to Sebastian and was pulled into another awkward one armed hug.

 

“Ta for that mate, Sherlock is a colorful enough alive and I won’t imagine his ghost would be any more pleasant.”

 

“John. I’m not amused.”

 

While John and Sebastian snickered like schoolboys, Jim decided to try and beat Sherlock in which of them could roll their eyes in a more impressive manner.

 

“Well, it’s been a pleasure gentlemen, but the Boss and me, we have better places to be today. Ta ta, see you both tomorrow.”

 

“Greg’s birthday dinner?”

 

“You got it. Also, John, point your gun to this bastard here so I can finally leave.”

 

And as John situated himself in Moran’s place and made a rude gesture in Jim's direction, which was waved away, Sherlock decided on something that would probably cause him pain on a later future.

 

“Sebastian?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Thank you.”

 

The surprised look in both Jim and Sebastian’s faces as they retired was worth the blow to his ego.


End file.
